Oneshot: L'amour ou pas
by namionepiecefr
Summary: Dans l'espace, le Kaientai est connu pour son capitaine excentrique mais bon marchand et pour sa sous-capitaine qui est vraiment la seule des deux à travailler. Sakamoto connaît très bien l'amour au contraire de Mutsu, pour une fois, Sakamoto pourrait apprendre quelque chose d'important à sa sous-capitaine.


One shot Gintama L'amour...ou pas ?

 _Voici, un one shot sur Sakamoto et Mutsu. J'espère que tout comme mes précédentes fictions, elle vous plaira. Donc je peux simplement dire que cela se passe après l'arc de Sakamoto/mutsu, enfin en gros, on sait leur passé, ect...Cependant la fiction n'a pas de rapport avec l'arc, c'est juste que ça s'est passé. C'est cependant avant l'arc du Shogun(donc en gros, avant tous les trucs tragiques)._

Sakamoto Tatsuma était un homme légendaire. Légendaire, car il a fait parti des héros légendaires des guerriers Joui, au côté de Katsura Kotarou, Takasugi Shinsuke et Sakata Gintoki. Légendaire pour son rire, sa bonne humeur et sa stupidité. Légendaire pour ses talents de commerçant et de leader pouvant faire ressortir le meilleur de chaque personne.

Mutsu n'avait rien de légendaire, cependant, elle pourrait être une légende. Elle est la fille d'un chef pirate et elle est celle qui s'occupe du Kaientai et de Sakamoto, rien que pour cela, on devrait lui consacrer une page entière dans un journal, même plusieurs pages.

Mutsu doit toujours rattraper les bêtises de son capitaine, et même si cela la fatigue, même si son capitaine l'énerve, elle l'apprécie et le respecte.

Sakamoto et Mutsu sont plutôt opposés mais ils se complètent. Mutsu ne montre que rarement ses émotions, le seul sentiment qu'elle montre tout le temps est la colère. La joie ou la tristesse sont des sentiments qu'elle montre très rarement. Au détriment de cela, elle est très sérieuse et assidue pour son travail. Au contraire de son capitaine qui montre toujours ses sentiments, ou presque toujours, et est assez frivole.

Sakamoto a toujours regardé Mutsu de loin avec un regard bienveillant, elle est la seule femme qu'il n'oserait jamais toucher. Cependant, c'est justement parce que c'est la seule femme qu'il a réellement envie de toucher. Il ne veut pas casser leur amitié juste à cause d'un amour non réciproque. Oui, Sakamoto est amoureux de Mutsu. C'est le seul sentiment qu'il cache ou du moins qu'il essaie de cacher. Après avoir rencontré Mutsu, il s'est acheté des lunettes, car il savait qu'il avait du mal à cacher ses émotions, ses sentiments et il ne pouvait pas se permettre que Mutsu le comprenne.

Bien sûr, il était loin de se douter que même s'il avait montré ses sentiments, Mutsu ne l'aurait même pas remarqué car elle ne connaît pas ce genre de chose, ce qu'elle sait remarquer par contre, c'est la perversité, et cela, même les lunettes ne peuvent le cacher.

Pour effacer ses sentiments, Sakamoto est sorti avec différentes filles, même si la plupart étaient des coups d'un soir. Récemment, il s'est dit qu'il ne pourrait l'effacer, mais qu'il devrait au moins se trouver une autre femme qu'il pourrait aimer un peu, et cette femme est Oryou. Il veut l'épouser et il la harcèle pour cela. Il a eu un coup de coeur pour cette hôtesse, cependant, ce n'est rien comparé à l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Mutsu.

Bien sûr, Mutsu ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien et le voit juste comme un pervers. Mais une chose était restée dans son esprit depuis la dernière fois qu'ils ont quitté la Terre. Ils avaient revu Gintoki et celui-ci, alors qu'il était seul avec Mutsu car Sakamoto était allé voir Oryou, lui a dit ces mots:

-Tatsuma n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Si tu savais ce qu'était l'amour, tu le saurais. Tu aurais vu qui est la personne que cet idiot aime. Tu devrais lui poser la question directement.

Elle se disait que c'était stupide de parler de cela avec son capitaine, elle n'avait pas envie de savoir qui était la personne que son capitaine aimait. Elle n'appréciait déjà pas les autres filles avec qui il a été, il a toujours eu mauvais goût selon elle, c'est pourquoi elle n'a pas envie de savoir qu'elle est cette fille.

Elle ne voulait juste pas s'avouer qu'elle était en réalité jalouse, ne connaissant pas ces sentiments, elle ne comprenait pas que c'était la jalousie.

Puis un jour, elle décida de lui demander.

-La dernière fois, Gintoki m'a dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux de Oryou.

Sakamoto en tomba presque par terre vu que c'était sorti de nulle part, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle remarque. Il se demanda ce que Gintoki lui a dit d'autre, il sait très bien que lui et Katsura connaissent ses sentiments pour Mutsu, il avait peur qu'il ait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Enfin, il décida de répondre.

-Hahaha ! Je me demande ce que Kintoki t'a dit d'autres comme bêtises.

-Il a dit que tu aimais en fait une autre femme mais que vu que je ne m'y connaissais pas, je ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse, hahaha. Cependant, Kintoki était sûrement saoûl et ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, hahaha, je suis vraiment amoureux de Oryou-chan.

-Vraiment ? Il ne me semble pas qu'il était saoûl, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'aurait dit cela si c'était faux.

-Et bien, j'aime deux femmes à la fois. Oryou-chan et une autre. Mais l'autre, je n'ai aucune chance, elle ne m'aimera jamais, avec Oryou-chan, j'ai une chance de pouvoir la faire m'aimer. Hahaha !

-Je ne m'y connais pas mais dans une bataille, si tu pars défaitiste, alors tu ne réussiras probablement pas. Autant essayer et tu verras ce que ça donne, dit elle sans pour autant vouloir qu'il suive son conseil.

-Tu voudrais que je me mette en couple ? demanda Sakamoto. Il ne pouvait plus rire, il était frustré de voir qu'elle n'était même pas jalouse, cela lui confirma encore plus qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Pas forcément, je m'en fiche un peu, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu te concentres sur ton travail, ta vie privée ne regarde que toi.

-Si ça ne regarde que moi, pourquoi es tu venu me parler de ma vie privée ? demanda Sakamoto toujours incapable de rire ou sourire.

-La curiosité sans doute.

-Je vois, et bien, voilà tu as ta réponse, Hahaha ! Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Dors bien.

Mutsu ne répondit pas mais elle avait appris une chose avec Sakamoto durant ces 10 ans, elle savait discerner quand il riait de joie, de colère, de tristesse. Et là, ce rire était un rire de tristesse.

Les jours suivants, Sakamoto n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, ce qui veut dire que Mutsu avait encore plus de travail. Elle essaya de se convaincre que ce n'est pas à cause de cette discussion.

Finalement, une semaine après, elle alla le voir dans sa chambre. Il était sur son lit en train d'écrire sur le carnet de bord pour faire le bilan de la journée. Il lui arrivait de faire son travail de capitaine parfois.

-J'espère que tu n'écris pas : « Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui. Le repas de mamie était délicieux. »

-Comment tu sais que j'écris ça ? dit Sakamoto en riant.

-Parce que je te connais bien, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Je te connais bien aussi, je sais que tu es là pour me demander quelque chose, dit Sakamoto en souriant.

-J'aurai pu venir aussi t'engueuler.

-Tu n'as pas ton air en colère, dit-il en riant.

-Je veux te parler de cette fille que tu aimes, dit-elle après un soupir.

Sakamoto fût bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Puis il rigola.

-Sakamoto, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu peux rire. Cela m'emmerde déjà assez de venir te parler de ça. Cependant je veux que tu te remettes au travail et c'est le seul moyen.

-Je travaille, Mutsu, dit-il en étant vexé.

-Non, tu passes ton temps à errer. C'est depuis qu'on a eu cette discussion, donc je pense qu'il faut en parler et régler le problème. Si tu te mettais en couple avec cette fille, tu pourrais te concentrer ton travail, non ?

-C'est vrai mais ne me dis pas que tu vas m'aider à me mettre en couple avec une fille qui ne m'aime pas ? Hahaha ! Ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. Hahaha ! Déjà que c'est impossible, quelqu'un comme toi qui s'y connaît pas ne peut pas m'aider, dit-il toujours en riant.

Elle le frappa en lui disant :

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu vas me dire maintenant comment elle est et qui elle est pour que je puisse t'aider même si ça me fait chier.

Sakamoto essuya le sang de son visage avec un mouchoir et s'approcha d'elle.

-Pour le bien du Kaientai ? Hahaha ! Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour notre entreprise, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Alors ?

-Et bien...elle est comme toi en fait.

-Comme moi ?

-Si c'était toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je me déclarai ?

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment. Elle s'était mise à rougir sans savoir pourquoi. La seule fois où elle a rougi, c'est quand Sakamoto l'a invité à venir plus près de de lui et des autres prisonniers lorsqu'elle était petite. Sakamoto voyant qu'elle était embarrassée, rigola et lui dit :

-Tu vois, c'est impossible, pas vrai ?

Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux bleus, vu que pour une fois il n'avait pas ses lunettes, et lui répondit :

-Ce n'est pas impossible, il faut juste que tu lui apprennes ce qu'est d'aimer.

-Si je lui apprenais, tu penses qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de moi ?

-Malgré ton côté pervers, frivole et lourd, tu es gentil, courageux et tu as bon cœur, je pense que tu pourrais avoir une chance avec une fille comme moi.

-Donc, ça ne te dérangerait pas de sortir avec moi ?

-Ce n'est pas question de moi...je suis ta sous-capitaine, cela poserait des problèmes à l'équipage. Puis cela dépendrait de toi aussi. Tout comme cette fille que tu aimes, je ne m'y connais pas en amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, donc si tu veux que je tombe amoureuse de toi, il faudrait m'apprendre. Cependant, cela n'arrivera pas, c'est seulement une stupide hypothèse.

-L'amour, c'est quand tu vois la personne que tu aimes, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être heureuse. Tu n'as pas envie que d'autres femmes tournent autour de lui. Tu voudrais rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Tu te sens en paix quand tu restes avec lui, même quand vous ne parlez pas. Tu as le cœur qui bat vite et tu as envie de le toucher. Enfin, c'est un peu indescriptible.

-Je vois...c'est rare de te voir aussi sérieux...tu devrais lui dire tout cela.

-C'est ce que je viens de faire.

Mutsu le regarda avec l'air surpris. Sakamoto n'osa pas la regarder et puis il se mit à rire.

-Hahaha ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fini par le dire.

-Cette fille...c'est moi ?

-Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle c'est impossible. Tu ne me vois que comme ton capitaine et ami, je le sais bien. Hahaha !

-Arrête de rire, idiot ! dit-elle en le frappant assez fort pour qu'il soit envoyé en l'air pour retomber sur le lit par la suite.

-Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est impossible...peut être dans le futur...je te l'ai dit...cela dépendra de toi.

-Tu veux dire que tu me laisses une chance ? Demanda t-il enthousiaste en lui prenant les mains.

-Je ne sais pas...Si je me rappelle bien tout ce que tu as dit, c'est possible que j'ai quelques sentiments.

En voyant qu'il se rapprochait, elle dit :

-Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis amoureuse ou que je veux sortir avec toi. Pour l'instant, on va rester comme on l'était. On va faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eû lieu jusqu'à ce que je décide.

-D'accord, lui dit-il en souriant toujours proche d'elle. Cependant, il continua à se rapprocher et lui dit : je n'ai pas encore tout dit sur ce qu'est l'amour, parfois, pour le savoir, il faut agir.

Mutsu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Sakamoto l'embrassa. Elle avait la force de le repousser mais elle en fût incapable, elle trouvait ça agréable et instinctivement, elle y répondit.

Sakamoto posa son front contre celui de Mutsu et lui dit :

-On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais j'espère que cela t'aura permis de comprendre un peu plus ce qu'est l'amour.

Elle le repoussa violemment sans rien dire et sortit de la chambre. Sakamoto rigola et s'écroula sur son lit soulagé d'avoir enfin pu lui dire et de ne pas avoir eût une réponse totalement négative.

Mutsu alla dans sa chambre, se coucha dans son lit avec le cœur qui battait vraiment fort. En tenant compte la description de l'amour que lui avait faite Sakamoto, elle remarqua que tous les points concordaient en quelque sorte. Elle était heureuse d'être avec lui, elle était en paix quand elle était avec lui enfin quand ils travaillaient dans le calme sinon il l'agaçait, elle n'aime pas qu'il soit avec d'autres femmes, elle a envie de rester avec lui pour toujours, et enfin...elle avait le cœur qui battait vraiment fort. Le seul truc, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas encore cette envie de le toucher.

Le lendemain, les deux agissaient normalement mais plus les jours passaient, plus Mutsu se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de le toucher, d'être un peu plus proche de lui. Elle l'aime, c'est une certitude, mais s'ils étaient en couple, comment ça se passerait ? Elle ne veut pas être une femme amoureuse niaise, elle ne veut pas non plus que ça perturbe l'équipage. Alors, elle avait encore beaucoup à réfléchir avant de se décider sur leur mise en couple ou pas.

Les deux continuèrent donc à agir normalement mais jusqu'à quand ?

 _Voilà, c'est fini, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire cette fanfiction car j'étais jamais satisfaite. Je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite mais je ne vais pas attendre davantage. J'espère que vous avez aimé:)_


End file.
